La Fatigue du Coeur
by Math'L
Summary: OS. 'Quand je te vois maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir cette enfant qui donnait trop d'eau aux plantes, parce qu'elle ne savait pas cesser de donner.' Il fallut quelques instants à Hermione pour comprendre cette phrase. Celle qui sonnait le glas de son couple. Elle s'était battue. Mais on ne peut sauver une histoire d'amour seule. Alors elle se libérerait.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que massacrer son univers et souffrir ses personnages.**

 **Note : Bonjouuuur ! Voici un petit OS, absolument sans intérêt que j'ai écrit parce que je trouvais la citation qui est en ouverture très belle et que je voulais faire un texte en l'intégrant. J'ai échoué mais j'ai écrit ça. Peut-être que ça vous tirera (même pas un sourire parce que c'est pas particulièrement joyeux) une émotion ? Enfin, je poste quoi ^^ **

_« On t'a dit qu'en ton absence, je vivais seule, farouche et fidèle, avec un air d'impatience et d'attente ? Telle Pénélope qui attend inlassablement Ulysse. … Ne les crois pas. Je ne suis pas seule, ni fidèle. Et ce n'est pas toi que j'attends. »_

Hermione fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Elle retourna auprès de sa mère pour avoir un conseil.

Cette dernière sut que quelque chose n'allait pas, juste en ouvrant la porte. Hermione prévenait toujours quand elle venait, même une demi-heure avant. Elle appelait ça de la politesse. Alors quand elle fut sur le pas de la porte, sans s'être annoncée auparavant, Mme Granger sut que sa fille n'allait pas bien.

Elle l'invita à entrer et elles prirent le thé. Elles discutèrent de banalités, tournant autour du sujet sans que jamais Hermione ne se décide à l'aborder. Quand l'eau fut froide et les gâteaux mangés, elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

\- Maman, je crois que c'est la fin de mon couple.

Mme Granger pencha la tête et demanda :

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

\- On ne parle plus. La majorité du temps, on se dispute. Il me reproche de passer trop de temps au travail, je lui en veux de passer autant de temps au bar. Il répond qu'il a des journées fatigantes et qu'il a le droit de décompresser avec ses copains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que mes journées ne le sont pas, fatigantes ? Quand je rentre, j'aimerais passer du temps avec mon petit-ami, à décompresser. Mais non, il faut que je fasse le ménage, et la cuisine. Parce que, quand il rentre du bar, il s'attend à manger et pas à devoir faire à manger. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression d'être sa mère.

Hermione se stoppa là. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en dire autant à sa mère. Elle se trouvait horrible de dire de telles choses et elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte à quel point elle était fatiguée de ce comportement. Mais sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu as essayé de lui dire ?

\- Des dizaines de fois. J'ai essayé de changer et de rentrer plus tôt. J'ai essayé de ne plus parler de mon travail à la maison. J'ai même essayé de le rejoindre au bar une fois, mais il a boudé toute la soirée, en m'accusant de vouloir lui faire honte. Je voulais juste être avec lui !

\- Alors quitte-le.

La phrase de Mme Granger était tombée comme un couperet. Si on lui demandait, elle vous dirait qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Ron. Oh, bien sûr, c'était un gentil garçon et il rendait sa fille heureuse, c'était le principal. Mais elle s'était toujours demandé quels points communs ils avaient, autre qu'Harry Potter.

Hermione s'exclama, surprise que sa mère soit si assurée dans ses paroles :

\- Mais il est mon premier amour maman ! Je n'ai pas le droit de tout lâcher comme ça !

Sa mère lui fit un sourire empreint de nostalgie.

\- Quand je te vois maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir cette enfant qui donnait trop d'eau aux plantes, parce qu'elle ne savait pas cesser de donner !

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ? Que je n'aie pas la main verte ?!

Hermione était un peu désespérée. Elle voulait un conseil et sa mère commençait à lui servir des métaphores. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à réfléchir, elle voulait une solution !

\- Ce que je veux dire, Hermione, c'est que tu as déjà tout fait. On ne peut pas sauver un couple seul. Tu as voulu discuter, tu as voulu changer, tu as essayé de vous donner une chance de vous améliorer. Mais si la personne en face est incapable d'écouter, alors, c'est voué à l'échec. Alors, tu peux continuer à te battre et ce sera tout à ton honneur ma puce. Mais je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu sais déjà ce que tu vas faire. Ce n'est pas faire un choix qui te pose problème, c'est de comprendre que tu as la légitimité de le faire. Alors, oui, il va t'en vouloir et t'accuser de tous les maux du monde. Mais, ma chérie, on ne vit pas pour rendre les autres heureux. Es-tu heureuse avec Ron ?

\- Non.

\- Et l'autre homme, te rend-il heureuse ?

\- Peut-être ? Je ne sais pas. Je suis mariée, je ne voulais pas tromper Ron. Mais il me fait rire, et on a des discussions passionnantes et il est beau.

\- Un peut-être vaut mieux qu'un non, ma chérie. Il y a une possibilité d'être heureuse avec cet homme, et apparemment, aucune avec Ron. C'est de la logique, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'expliquer.

Hermione inspira profondément. Sa mère avait raison. La décision n'était dure à prendre mais à assumer. Ca signifiait dire à la famille Weasley qu'elle les quittait. Ça voulait dire à Harry qu'elle quittait son meilleur ami pour un autre homme qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement. Mais maintenant, elle avait l'assentiment de sa mère. Elle se sentait moins seule.

.II.

Quand elle rentra à l'appartement, il était vide. Encore. Elle fut prise d'un ras-le-bol qui l'étonna elle-même. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle rentrerait rapidement, qu'elle voulait passer la soirée avec lui. Et d'après le mot sur la table – elle était sûre qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le remercie de l'avoir prévenue – il était parti au bar avec ses copains pour un concours de fléchettes.

C'était comme un signe. Elle monta à l'étage et attrapa une valise à laquelle elle jeta un sort d'extension. Elle vida ses armoires, récupéra les photos qui lui tenaient à cœur, elle reprit livres, plumes et dossiers. Tout ce qu'elle aimait alla dans le sac, le reste, il pouvait le garder.

Elle descendit et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa la note qu'il avait laissée et en dessous, elle lui écrivit un paragraphe. Ensuite, elle attrapa ses affaires et, résolue, transplana.

Elle atterrit devant le portail d'un magnifique manoir. Elle remonta l'allée, se demandant comment elle allait être reçue. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle se rendait compte qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il ne soit pas enthousiaste. Peut-être ne voudrait-il pas d'elle chez lui, malgré ses affirmations précédentes.

Mais sa résolution reprit le dessus. S'il disait non, tant pis, elle irait ailleurs. Tout plutôt que cette cage qu'elle appelait couple.

Quand elle tapa à la porte, Théodore vint lui ouvrir en personne. Il vit son air assuré et apaisé, son sac accroché à l'épaule et il comprit. Il se déplaça pour la laisser entrer. Dans sa maison, et dans sa vie.

.II.

Ron rentra tard, passablement alcoolisé, se morigénant. Hermione n'allait pas être contente, elle voulait passer la soirée avec lui. Mais promis, demain, ils se feraient une soirée en amoureux. Il tenta d'entrer discrètement dans la maison. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir tous les volets fermés, dernière chose qu'Hermione faisait avant d'aller se coucher. Peut-être était-elle encore debout. Il entra dans la cuisine et sourit fièrement quand il vit le mot qu'il avait laissé. Mais il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua qu'il était plus long, comme si quelqu'un avait écrit en dessous. Il s'effondra sur une chaise et attrapa le papier. Ses yeux mirent quelques instants à faire la mise au point. Mais il sut dès les premiers mots que ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour.

 _Ron,_

 _J'ai essayé. Vraiment. Ces derniers mois, j'ai voulu discuter, changer, communiquer. Je me suis demandée ce que je pouvais améliorer, ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Mais tu n'avais pas le temps, tu n'avais pas envie. Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendue compte qu'on ne pouvait pas sauver un couple seule. Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas quelque chose que tu souhaites sauver. J'ai pris acte de ta décision._

 _Je m'en vais. Oui, c'est définitif. Non, il n'y pas moyen de me récupérer._

 _Et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui, il y a un autre homme. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé mais avec lui, je me sens bien. On discute, on échange. Je me sens libre d'être moi-même._

 _Malgré cela, sache que je ne m'en vais pas pour lui, je m'en vais pour moi. Parce que j'étouffe, et qu'importe le nombre de fois où je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'as pas entendu._

 _Ici s'arrête donc notre histoire._

 _Je t'ai aimé Ron. Et une partie de moi t'aimera sûrement toujours un peu. Mais parfois, l'amour n'est pas suffisant._

 _Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Hermione._

 **Voilà ! Ceux qui sont arrivés jusque-là, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que massacrer son univers et souffrir ses personnages.**

 **Note :** **Bonjouuur ! Cette suite n'était absolument pas prévue. J'ai relu le texte pour corriger des fautes et je me suis dit : Et Théo ? Il pensait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Et bah, il pensait ça ! Ca ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard non plus, mais puisque le premier OS semble avoir plus à quelques personnes, je leur offre ceci !**

Parfois, il se surprenait à la regarder à la dérobée.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé pendant leur jeunesse, la haine injustifiée qu'il avait pu ressentir à leurs égards, à son égard, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours été là. Il l'avait rencontrée à onze ans, lors de son entrée à Poudlard, ils s'étaient supportés pendant sept ans, ils s'étaient combattus. Et quand il était entré à l'université, redoutant cette nouveauté, il avait été bizarrement apaisé de voir qu'elle était là aussi.

Quand ils étaient tous les deux entrés au Ministère, au département de la Justice, ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé un mot. Il avait fallu un dossier commun pour qu'ils parlent pour la première fois. Cela avait été étrange de se rendre compte qu'ils pensaient savoir énormément de choses l'un sur l'autre, mais qu'en réalité, ils étaient tous les deux bien plus complexes que ce qu'ils montraient. Elle n'était pas qu'une Miss Je-Sais-Tout et il n'était pas qu'un fils de Mangemort, anciennement enorgueilli par son sang pur.

Les propos polis avaient laissé place à des discussions banales, puis passionnées. Les sujets sensibles, évités pour des raisons évidentes, furent un soir abordés autour d'un repas chinois, alors qu'ils prenaient une pause dans leur soirée de recherches pour préparer un gros procès.

Il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit de la qualifier d'amie. Elle était un repère dans sa vie, elle était celle qui voyait quand la solitude de son manoir lui pesait un peu. Et à contrario, il pouvait savoir quand son petit-ami avait encore fait des siennes.

Et parfois, il se surprenait à la regarder à la dérobée.

Il détestait à chaque fois un peu plus Weasley d'atténuer ce sourire. Il lui en voulait à elle de vouloir sauver ce qui était destiné à être un naufrage. Elle était passionnante, elle était gentille mais savait être piquante. Pourquoi restait-elle enfermée dans ce couple qui la rendait malheureuse ? Il avait vu sa mère étouffer de la même manière. Un jour, elle était juste partie, laissant derrière elle mari et enfant, ne supportant plus cette cage qu'elle appelait mariage. Et si le jeune Théodore avait été déchiré par le chagrin, celui qui avait grandi pouvait comprendre. Il ne voulait pas que la même chose arrive à Hermione. Elle méritait tellement mieux que de se rendre compte un jour qu'elle avait fait taire désirs et ambitions pour un homme qui ne s'occupait même plus d'elle.

Un jour, il lui dit. Il lui parla de sa mère, du sourire qui s'affaissait chaque jour, de sa volonté à vouloir garder un foyer chaleureux et du déni de son père face à la tristesse évidente de son épouse. Et qu'un jour, elle avait simplement plié bagage, abandonnant une vie de famille dans laquelle elle ne se retrouvait pas. Théo l'avait retrouvé après la guerre, alors qu'elle avait été obligée de se cacher de son époux et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Revoir sa mère avait été grandiose mais il ne pouvait que regretter qu'elle ait dû s'exiler et l'abandonner pour être heureuse.

Lui qui ne disait que peu de choses sur lui, raconta tout. Il espérait que ça l'aiderait à ouvrir les yeux. Mais cela ne fit que déclencher son ire. Elle se mit en colère et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus attirante qu'à l'ordinaire, alors qu'elle protégeait jalousement quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Malheureusement, ce quelqu'un était Weasley.

Ils furent en froid pendant quelques semaines. Coup de chance, ils n'avaient, à ce moment-là, aucun dossier à traiter ensemble. Mais un jour, elle s'approcha de lui et il la trouva bizarrement touchante à se dandiner légèrement, souhaitant lui parler mais ne sachant pas comment faire.

Cela ne semblait pas s'être arrangé avec Weasley, mais il avait décidé de ne plus rien dire à ce sujet. Il lui expliqua qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue chez lui. Et parce que lui aussi avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces quelques semaines, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa délicatement un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Pas vraiment une infidélité mais toute une déclaration. Elle se recula, comme électrocutée et s'apprêtait à lui faire son laïus sur la fidélité mais il lui sembla clair que Théo ne dépasserait aucune limite si elle ne le voulait pas. D'autant plus que ce dernier était un brin possessif et n'accepterait pas d'être l'amant. Par ce biais, il lui offrait juste une autre perspective. Elle fut distraite toute la journée, alors que Théo arbora un petit sourire qui ne le quitta pas. Cela causa une grande surprise chez leurs collègues.

Là s'arrêtait leurs échanges sur ses histoires amoureuses. Ils continuèrent à débattre, à s'opposer et à discuter mais le sujet _Ron_ devint comme tabou.

Jusqu'au jour où l'on frappa à la porte de chez Théo. Il ouvrit et il la vit. Il ne la trouva jamais plus belle qu'à cet instant, apaisée et résolue, alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte. Si Weasley était assez idiot pour la laisser partir, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Comme il le déclara lors de leur mariage, ce jour-là, en ouvrant la porte, il l'accueillit dans sa maison et dans sa vie.

 **Voilà ! En espérant que cette suite improvisée vous agréé !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que massacrer son univers et souffrir ses personnages.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoiiiiiir ! Et bah, vous savez quoi, cette suite n'était pas prévue non plus ! Mais vous avez été plusieurs à me demander, et mon cerveau « tiens, c'est vrai, et Ron ? », et mes doigts ont fait « Ouvre Word et laisse nous faire, on pilote ! ». Si ce chapitre est pourri, c'est parce que ceux sont mes mains qui ont tout fait !**

 **Excusez cette note inutile, je fatigue ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

Il aimerait dire que ce fut comme un coup de massue, que franchement, il ne s'y attendait pas et qu'elle était la pire salope que le monde sorcier est connu.

Mais ce serait mentir.

Il savait qu'il était considéré par beaucoup de gens comme un garçon ayant la colère facile et la réflexion lente. Et par rapport à Hermione, c'était sûrement vrai.

Par contre, il savait très bien se mentir.

Bien sûr qu'il avait vu qu'elle allait moins bien en ce moment. Quelques fois, dans la solitude de la nuit, quand il rentrait tard et restait éveillé à regarder le plafond, pendant qu'elle dormait à ses côtés, il y pensait.

Il réfléchissait à toutes les fois où il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. A toutes les fois où il s'était senti inférieur à elle. Et même s'il voulait le nier, c'était dur à avaler pour lui. Sa moitié réussissait mieux sa vie que lui. Il était heureux au magasin, aider George, faire pétiller les yeux des enfants, il adorait ça. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait obtenu cette place que parce que Fred n'était plus. Ce n'était pas lui qu'on avait choisi, il n'était qu'un second choix. C'était l'impression qu'il avait eu toute sa vie. Le dernier fils d'une longue fratrie. Le meilleur ami du héros. Moins drôle que Fred. Moins beau que Bill. Moins impressionnait que Charlie. Moins intelligent que Percy.

Mais il avait Hermione. Et quand elle posait sur lui ses yeux emplis d'amour, quand elle lui souriait de ce sourire si spécial qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui, il ne doutait jamais qu'il était le seul pour elle. Quand les cauchemars le rattrapaient, les jours où la Guerre s'invitait dans son quotidien, il lui suffisait de penser à ce sourire, et il allait mieux. Parce que, qu'importe le passé, il existait quelque part, Hermione, qui l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Parfois, il pensait qu'elle gâchait sa vie avec lui. Qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de mieux, plus intelligent que lui, aussi passionné de savoir.

 _Et peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir quelqu'un qui ne le regarderait pas de haut quand il parlerait Quidditch ou farces et attrapes._

Son Hermione.

Sa meilleure amie. Sa première amante. Son seul amour.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère qu'elle l'ait quitté, ou soulager à l'idée de ne plus avoir la constante impression d'être un moins que rien.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vu ravaler ses colères. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle ne lui racontait plus ses journées, qu'elle rentrait plus tôt, qu'elle essayait de s'intéresser à des choses qui ne la passionnaient pas particulièrement.

Mais il n'avait pas pu retourner l'attention. Il l'avait vu faire des efforts, batailler, encore et encore, et il ne s'était pas battu à ses côtés. Peut-être avait-elle raison, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que leur couple soit sauvé. Peut-être avait-elle eu le courage de faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre.

Que parfois, l'amour, ça ne suffit pas. Que, qu'importe qu'ils aient grandi ensemble, ils étaient trop différents pour s'aimer totalement.

Cette fois encore, elle avait été plus brave que lui. Elle s'était libérée, et elle l'avait sauvé en même temps.

Son Hermione, sa douce Hermione. Sa meilleure amie, son premier amour.

Il s'occuperait de sa famille et de Harry. Il pouvait faire ça pour elle. Et dans quelques temps, il irait la voir. Il lui dirait merci. De les avoir sauvés.

Il se leva, l'alcool le faisant doucement tanguer. Il monta les escaliers et ne s'embêta à fermer les volets. Il entra dans leur chambre, qui déjà n'était plus que la sienne. Le tas de livres à côtés de la table de chevet avait disparu, la penderie était à moitié vide.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il alla se coucher, le cœur un peu plus léger. Il n'avait plus la culpabilité de gâcher la vie d'Hermione ou d'être un moins-que-rien.

Ce soir, il était juste Ron. Sans Hermione, sans Harry. Juste Ron.

Et c'était un réel soulagement.

 **Voilà ! Cette fois, c'est finie (je le dis, je l'affirme, je le pense, PAS DE SUITE). Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos réactions, je pensais réellement que cette histoire passerait inaperçue, et bien franchement, je ne comprends pas trop votre engouement mais ça fait chaud au cœur ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Ron (que je n'imaginais pas du tout comme ça au départ, mais plus colère + rage + Harry qui vient le gronder parce que tout le monde avait vu qu'Hermione n'allait pas bien. On est loin du résultat quand même …)**

 **En attendant, portez-vous bien !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : honnêtement, je ne me suis pas relue, dites-moi si des fautes agressent vos jolis yeux. Si des gens veulent se lancer et être bêta ou même corriger un ou deux textes par-ci, par-là, n'hésitez pas à vous faire entendre !**


End file.
